


an intimate thing

by guttersvoice



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guttersvoice/pseuds/guttersvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astral feels his earrings clink against themselves  as he looks up at Yuuma. Their decks can wait - he’ll always prefer focusing on Yuuma to anything else. Yuuma, however, is looking away, not meeting Astral’s eyes. His fingers curl and uncurl around the hem of his shirt, around the key hanging round his neck.<br/>“Let’s form Zexal,” he blurts out, face stained pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an intimate thing

**Author's Note:**

> [stars with skin](http://guttersvoice.tumblr.com/tagged/stars%20with%20skin/chrono) is an au about post-canon astral getting a human body

Yuuma takes about two weeks to suggest it, after the first time they have to become Zexal while Astral has this human body.

(zexal is different that time, and not just in colour scheme - before, yuuma supplied the body. now, they’re on more even footing. they have lighter, longer limbs: they’re softer-skinned and they move with astral’s grace.)

He starts with little questions, wondering aloud if they can form Zexal outside of duels, and then if they can do it in non-essential situations. They can, of course; Astral explains that Zexal is an expression of the strength of their relationship, not just a mechanism to win duels.

Yuuma goes unusually quiet for a little while after that.

Later, when they’re home, sat alone together and sorting through their decks, he stops mid-shuffle and stands up.

“Hey, Astral-”

Astral feels his earrings clink against themselves  as he looks up at Yuuma. Their decks can wait - he’ll always prefer focusing on Yuuma to anything else. Yuuma, however, is looking away, not meeting Astral’s eyes. His fingers curl and uncurl around the hem of his shirt, around the key hanging round his neck.

“Let’s form Zexal,” he blurts out, face stained pink.

Blood rushes to Astral’s cheeks - a human reaction he still isn’t accustomed to - but he unfolds his legs and pushes himself to his feet.

He opens his mouth to speak, but Yuuma interrupts him.

“I-I want to try something,” he stammers, stepping across the cards on the floor and swinging his arm forward to hook his fingers around Astral’s. The physical contact, as always, sends a shiver through Astral - and the tiny, uncharacteristically shy smile playing around Yuuma’s lips makes him curious, but also just a little tense with anticipation.

(or maybe it’s yuuma who’s tense: astral has only seen him lick his lips this nervously before the first time they kissed.)

“You said - earlier, you said that Zexal is an expression of our… relationship, right?”

They’ve never really discussed their relationship in as many words - it’s never needed a discussion. They’ve been one person; they understand each other’s feelings clearly. They hold hands often, and kiss when they’re alone, or when Yuuma’s too excited to hold back, or when Astral needs help grounding himself within this strange, solid body. They love each other - of course! - and that’s all they need, for the time being.

“Well, earlier,” Yuuma continues. “Before, I… had an idea. And I’d like to try it out, if it’s okay with you.”

He flushes deeper red, but finally meets Astral’s eyes.

“It’d be really– really intimate, so I wanted to make sure.”

That confuses Astral a little. His eyebrows draw together just slightly.

“Being Zexal /is/ really intimate, Yuuma,” he reminds his partner. It’s only just dawning on Astral that maybe Yuuma didn’t realise quite what Zexal is; he didn’t know until this afternoon that it was an expression of their relationship at all.

Yuuma’s eyes grow wide, and he stammers uselessly for a few seconds.

“I-I mean- Tha-that’s– But I meant– You—-” He stops, shakes his head like he’s trying to shake off an insect. “I didn’t- It’d be a more… human intimacy, I guess - we don’t have to – it was an idea, and I figure’d I’d just, you know - ka-kattobingu-”

He definitely had no idea, but seeing Yuuma this flustered is… cute, Astral decides. He chuckles, and leans forward to shut Yuuma up with a kiss.

“You’re right, Yuuma,” he encourages him gently. “Kattobingu.”

Unlike the transformation during a duel, this time forming Zexal is a quiet - and, yes, Yuuma sees it now, intimate - affair. This form of Zexal is different, too: they aren’t so armour-clad; metal has mostly been replaced by flowing cloth joined together with delicate gold chains and glass beads. Their hair is softer and pale as Astral’s, with a bright flash of Yuuma’s red at the front.

Their feet are bare, which surprises them; they can almost lose the sense of their individuality in this shared being. For now, Astral holds onto his, letting Yuuma guide their body to the hammock.

Zexal relaxes, getting comfy in their body and in the hammock, and hums happily to themself.

They take a deep breath and move one hand to touch their own chest. Part of them is still a little surprised to have nipples, but the other part forges on, thumbing over one of them through the fabric of their shirt. Their breath catches and something hot thrums through them.

Even though they recognise the sensation, it’s still embarrassing - they were both underestimating the intimacy of this, but it only encourages them to continue, slipping their hand up under the shirt and rubbing small circles onto their chest. Their breath shudders through them, heat pooling in the pit of their stomach.

It’s intense, the sensations doubled rather than halved, and they find quiet noises escaping them before they know it. They’re already hard, and while most of them is burning with shame, they’re also burning with need.

They palm themself through their clothes and choke out a whimper, eyes fluttering closed at the shivers thrumming through them.

It feels too good, such a solid and physical feeling mingling with the spiritual pleasure simply from being themself. The plan to take things nice and slow is thrown right out, in favour of touching themself as much as they can, right now. Their hips buck and they bite their lip and push fabric aside, wriggling out of their pants as quickly as possible.

They’re so hard. Zexal bites back a low whine, arching their back as their gloved hand wraps around their cock, thumb wiping precome across the head.

It’s sensitive, so they’re gentle, but that and the teeth digging into their lower lip don’t prevent the gasps, the quiet moans - though honestly, they enjoy hearing them. Their voice is both of theirs, after all.

Zexal can’t believe they’re doing this, but it’s sending desperate, hot shudders through them and fogging their mind as their hand speeds up, rhythmically dragging their palm along their length.

They are love, and they love being them, and they love - they love –

They crack open their eyes to look at themself, at the perfect beauty of their shared body, and come, shaking and gasping their own name.

They fall out of the hammock and bruise their elbow.


End file.
